This invention relates to an applicator for cosmetic products, particularly for eyelash make-up.
It refers more particularly to applicators comprising a painting tool, such as a cylindrical or conical brush having radially extending bristles, which tool is carried by a rod, the axis of which is an extension of the axis of the tool and is adapted to receive the cosmetic product. The object of the application is to facilitate the use of applicators of this kind.
According to the invention there is provided an applicator for cosmetic products, particularly for eyelashes, comprising a painting tool, such as a cylindrical or conical brush having radially extending bristles, which tool is carried by a rod the axis of which is an extension of the axis of the tool and is adapted to receive the said product, wherein the rod is mounted for rotation in a casing adapted to be held by hand, and a drive device comprising a rotary output shaft is coupled to the rod.
Thus the painting tool is given a rotary movement during a make-up operation, thus enabling it to be used conveniently without requiring any particular manual skill.